Modern inventory systems, such as those in distribution warehouses, mail-order warehouses, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in responding to requests for inventory items. Likewise, retail facilities face significant challenges in restocking display shelves in a timely and efficient manner. As a result, efficient use of time, space, and system resources can be crucial to successful operation and management of an inventory system, particularly where inventory items in the inventory system are packaged for shipment to a retail facility to restock display shelves of the retail facility.